MI RAZON
by Coeli Nara
Summary: Mi primer historia sobre mi sexy vengador sasuke, pasen lean y comenten este fic participa en el "RETO INSPIRACION MUSICAL" del foro la aldea oculta entre la hoja


MI RAZÓN

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de masashi kishimoto, y la cancion es de el maravilloso grupo hoobastank yo solo los utilizo por que los amo**

 _ **La siguiente historia participa en el reto "INSPIRACION MUSICAL" del foro LA ALDEA OCULTA ENTRE LAS HOJAS.**_

 **Mi personaje es SASUKE UCHIHA y la canción** **que me inspiro es THE REASON de HOOBASTANK.**

 **Ahora sin mas los invito a leer ^^ y si les gusta dejen review y si no tambien para saber en que fallé.**

 _"se que no soy una persona perfecta, hay cosas que deseo no haber hecho...pero continuo aprendiendo..."_

Por que el perdón en cierta manera no existe; cuando uno va cometiendo error tras error a lo largo de su vida el perdón pierde todo su significado como tal, lamentablemente todas las acciones tuvieron sus consecuencias y una de ellas fue haberte lastimado aunque esa jamás fue mi intención, yo solo quería protegerte y creí que si me alejaba de tu vida estarías segura ahora entiendo que fue un error, primero con tu madre y ahora contigo. Aún recuerdo el dia que tu madre me dijo que estaba esperándote, y aún recuerdo la mirada de tristeza que tenia cuando vio mi reacción...

 **Flash de nuevo**

\- sasuke-kun podemos hablar?

-necesitas algo sakura

-no...bueno...mmmm es que...yo bueno

-estoy algo ocupado entonces si no vas a decirme algo me puedes dejar solo

-es que si necesito decirte algo, pero la verdad no se como

-es importante por que si no, puede esperar y...

-si! Es muy importante

-hmp, pues entonces dímelo

-sasuke-kun vas a ser papá

-¿Queeee?

-bueno pues...estoy embarazada

-si...bueno pues...mmmmm eso es...bueno ¿No?

-claro! ya nuestra familia esta creciendo y el clan Uchiha se restablece como siempre habías querido

-si...

-ahora solo debemos programar consultas para ver como esta el bebe y comprar lo que necesita y...

-espera...yo... tengo que salir de viaje y no...se cuanto demore...es una misión importante

-aaaaah...si...mmmm bueno pues dejo que te apures

-pues gracias

 **Fin de flash back**

No pude sacarme su mirada durante mucho tiempo, me dolió tanto haberla visto así y mas por que jamás le pude decir que me sentí inmensurablemente feliz, fue una sensación que nunca había experimentado y al sentirla, para ser franco me dio miedo; como iba ser capaz de cuidar de un bebe si todo el tiempo vivi entre odio y rencor; como podría brindarte toda la seguridad que necesitas si no sabia exactamente como demostrarlo, tenia tantas dudas y tantos miedos que no sabia como iba afrontarlo, y lo peor de todo es que tu madre jamas me reprocho que no estuviera a su lado en ese momento tan especial; no puedo creer lo cobarde que fui al dejarla hacer todo sola, yo me llegue a enterar por que Naruto siempre me informaba del estado de tu madre desde su primera ecografia hasta el dia que le dijeron que eras una niña, aaaaaaah! queria correr a su lado abrazarla y darle las gracias por darme el regalo mas hermoso del mundo, pero el temor fue mas grande y mi preocupación aumentó cuando me di cuenta de que ninjas iban detrás de mi ¡noooo! otra vez era perseguido y lo mas preocupante era que si llegaban a mi, llegarían a ti y a tu madre de cualquier manera; ahora con mayor razón debería mantenerme alejado, lo mas importante era protegerlas, era protegerte no importaba si era estando fuera de tu vida, no importaba si llegabas a odiarme por no estar ahí para ti.

"yo nunca quise hacerte esas cosas a ti, por eso quiero decirte antes de que me vaya... que solo quiero que sepas, he encontrado una razón para mi, para cambiar quien yo solio ser, una razón para empezar de nuevo y la razón eres tú..."

Ahora que voy caminando por el mundo, puedo ver que realmente ha cambiado para bien; las personas que antes peleaban por el poder ahora pueden llevar una convivencia pacifica, ya nadie quiere guerras; todos aprovechan cada minuto que la vida les da para estar con sus seres amados, muchos llegan a creer que el dia de mañana ya no van a estar ahí para decirles cuanto les importaban. Eso era en lo que mi hermano creia y a mi me llevo bastante tiempo poder comprenderlo, el miedo que sentía por no saber como cuidarte, aunque eso era lo que mas deseaba era mas grande y volvi a tomar decisiones que me llevaron alejarme aun mas de ti; aun recuerdo el dia que Naruto me aviso que estabas por nacer, corri tanto como mis piernas me lo permitieron no era posible que ese dobe se esperara al ultimo momento para avisarme grrrrr! no por que sea el hokage no lo voy a mandar a volar de una patada, aunque la verdad no es su culpa yo tenia que tener presente la fecha de tu nacimiento para poder estar ahí.

Cuando llegue me dijeron que sakura ya había entrado en labor de parto, y por lo tanto ya no podia entrar a la sala; así que me tocaria estar en la sala de espera y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Kakashi Naruto ya esperándome, hmp! pasara lo que pasara siempre iba a contar con mi viejo equipo para apoyarme en cualquier situación. Las horas transcurrieron lentamente, de hecho solo habían pasado tres horas cuando la enfermera salió a buscarme para darme la noticia de que ya habías nacido, y... aaaaw tengo el sentimiento tan presente como si hubiese sido ayer...

 **FLASH BACK**

-Uchiha san, ya puede pasar a ver a su bebe-... abrí lentamente la puerta y ahí estaban las dos tan bellas, sakura estaba dormida debía estar muy cansada realmente se veia demacrada, pero para mi se veía hermosísima tenia un semblante diferente, imposible de explicar y luego estabas tu tan tranquila; tenias una respiración tan serena que me relaje de inmediato así que me acerque un poco más para poder observarte mejor y …...aaaaaaawww no podia creer que esa personita fuera mia, me recordaste tanto a Itachi lo cual me hizo entender que te parecias a mi, la verdad no me contuve mas y te cargue; al sentir el contacto de tu suave piel junto a la mia mi cuerpo se estremcio de una manera que hizo que mis ojos aun en contra de mi voluntad soltara unas lagrimas no lo podia creer estaba llorando de felicidad, y lo se por que mi cuerpo estaba embargado de ese sentimiento que ahora fluía por mis venas y era realmente indescriptible y yo... yo … tenia a mi hija en mis brazos, mi hija; esa parte de sakura y mia que parecia tan perfecta y que me pertenecía mi hija, ahora mas que nunca debía protegerte y eliminar el miedo que me mantenía tan alejado de tu calidez, ahora debía buscar que este mundo en el que vas a vivir sea el mas seguro y que jamás, jamás nadie te vaya hacer daño mi linda y hermosa bebé, esa es mi razón en esta vida, cuidarte siempre...

Cuando salí de la habitación ya Naruto me estaba esperando para saber como estaban y a quien te parecias mas, la verdad mi pecho se inflo de orgullo cuando le dije que eras toda una Uchiha tan unica y perfecta con tu hermoso cabello azabache y tus enormes ojos capulín, que posiblemente eras el bebé mas hermoso en todo la aldea y el muy inútil me dijo que ya parecía papá y para no golpearlo mejor me despedi diciéndole que tenía que dejar todo listo antes de que volviera a salir de viaje, solo pude notar se decepción, pero como le explico que no puedo arriesgar lo mas valioso para mi, el no lo entendería, seria tan optimista como siempre

Dos meses después le anuncie a tu madre que ya era momento de partir y a pesar de que era muy difícil para los dos ya que por fin estábamos viviendo como una familia, después de tanto tiempo hasta ella sabia que tenia que arreglar una cosas para que tu crecieras sin peligros; me despedí de ti y me dolió tanto dejarte que decidi besarte como si no hubiera un mañana; y mas sin saber que asi seria para mi.

-cuida de mi pequeña Sarada, y cuidate tu tambien.

-sabes que lo haré, sasuke...cuidate mucho y vuelve pronto...

 **Fin de flash back**

 _"Discúlpame que te lastime, es algo con lo que debo vivir cada día, y el dolor que te hago pasar, deseo poder quitártelo todo y ser el único que enjuague tus lagrimas..."_

Pasaron 12 años para que pudiera volver a verte y no me lo puedo perdonar, espero que tu lo puedas hacer y me dejes volver a tu lado, no puedo creer que me haya perdido tu primera palabra o tus primeros pasos, es imperdonable que no haya estado en la ceremonia de apertura en la academia, pero la preocupación me agobiaba y el miedo no se iba, pero yo quiero cambiar las cosas, quiero que me dejes estar en tu vida y que puedas contar conmigo cada vez que me necesites por que a partir de ahora te prometo que siempre voy a estar a tu lado, solo... solo no quiero que pienses que será sencillo perdonar, por que se que no lo es a veces ni yo mismo me lo creo; tenemos mucho camino por recorrer, la diferencia es que de ahora en adelante lo haremos juntos como padre e hija y quiero que te des cuenta de tu eres mi motor de vida, la razón por la cual trate de enmendar mis errores y que si estuve lejos de ti fue por que creí que era lo mejor, no quería que te dieras cuenta de que por mucho tiempo viví entre odio y rencor, quiero cambiar todo eso, por que tu haces que experimente emociones únicas y me agradan.

Hoy, por ti y por tu mama voy hacer un hombre diferente voy a poner en orden mi vida, ya no solo me pertenece a mi, tambien es parte de ustedes y lo que mas quiero es darte la familia que te mereces, Sarada... eres mi hija y si en algún momento te falle solo te pido una segunda oportunidad para poder demostrarte cuanto me importas y cuanto te amo, y que si algún día te vuelvo a fallar solo espero que me comprendas, que en este mundo nadie viene preparado para ser padre y lo que mas quiero es aprender a tu lado...

 _"Por eso necesito que escuches_ , _he encontrado una razón para mi para cambiar quien yo solía ser, una razón para empezar de nuevo, he encontrado una razón para mostrar un lado de mi que no_ conocías, _una razón para todo lo que hago...Y la razón eres tu..._

 **pfffff! pensé que no lo terminaría a tiempo, espero que le haya gustado es la primera vez que escribo sobre sasuke, pero sentí que esta canción era solo para el. ^^**


End file.
